<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is This Seat Taken? by Poetic_Fiasco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455507">Is This Seat Taken?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Fiasco/pseuds/Poetic_Fiasco'>Poetic_Fiasco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Night Manager, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, jonathan pine - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Hand Kink, Kissing, NSFW, Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, choking mild, some dom behavior mild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Fiasco/pseuds/Poetic_Fiasco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this Tumblr Post: https://poetic-fiasco.tumblr.com/post/629196404068368384/i-feel-i-should-drag-others-into-this-mess-by-the<br/>Just another smutty, shameless drabble for our Jonathan Pine/Andrew Birch<br/>Enjoy!!</p><p>Yeah, so errors are mine, since I wrote it.....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Pine and Female reader, Jonathan Pine and Reader, Jonathan Pine and you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is This Seat Taken?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitten_written/gifts">frostbitten_written</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>        He sits in his leather chair as he slowly removes her clothing with his eyes one piece at a time, branding the mental image permanently inside his skull. He tries to keep his face a stoic, hard mask of indifference as he mindlessly brushes his thumb across his bottom lip. His darkening eyes are sure to betray him as he continues to gaze at her with such intensity it surely will burn her flesh. Her sun dress hugs her curves, leaving the smooth skin of her back bare, creating a near overwhelming urge for Jonathan to run his fingertips up her spine before pulling the halter-like tie behind her neck. Her voice, delicate as a bird, rings out in the silence of the private jet cabin as she offers to pour him a drink. He slowly pulls his hand away from his face as he nods his thanks while he tries to tamp down the near monstrous desire thrashing to escape his control.</p><p> </p><p>        She feels the lead weight heft of his gaze upon her from across the room as she pours them each two fingers of whiskey. She quickly throws hers to the back of her throat to steady her fluttering nerves. This man, staring at her like she is his intended next meal causes her heart to thump a flighty staccato against her ribs, but she refuses to show it. His light blue dress shirt fits him all too well along with his trousers, which she had admired before boarding the plane with him. The smell of sandalwood with a hint of lavender has her biting her bottom lip as it mixes with the smell of the whiskey. She pours herself another drink, still relishing the burn of the last one as she blows out a calming breath while her back is still to him. A sudden, brazen idea strikes and with it, the steady pooling desire in her already aching core. She plasters a coy smirk on her face as she turns with both tumblers in her hands. She walks in a slow, hypnotic rhythm toward him bending slightly to hand him his drink before nodding to his lap, her pupils dilated. "Is this seat taken?" </p><p> </p><p>         A wolfish grin spreads across his face as takes both drinks from her hands to set them on the table beside his seat. A sudden gasp escapes her lips, betraying her surprise as he pulls her down to sitting on his solid thighs facing him. His hands are holding a firm grip on her waist and he relishes the feel and smell of her as it invades his senses while fueling the smoldering fire under his skin. "Is this what you had in mind, love? Because it's all I've been able to think about." His eyes, deep and beautiful like the sea, lock onto hers making her completely lose herself for a moment. His eyebrows shoot up in question as he snakes his left hand up her back to land on the back of her neck, pulling her back to the present. "Use your words, sweet thing. Is this what you want?" He asks, as he fists his hand into her hair to slowly bring her lips closer to his. </p><p>          "Y-yes." She sighs into his mouth while starring at his lips with hooded eyes.</p><p>          "Good girl." He whispers roughly before letting his lips claim hers in a fiery kiss that threatens to burn them both. His left hand unties the halter top of her dress, exposing her breasts as the fabric falls away. He breaks away from her lips only to kiss and nibble down her neck to her chest. He smiles against her skin as the gooseflesh erupts in the wake of his ministrations.</p><p>         A feverish moan escapes her throat when he claims her right nipple with his teeth and she repays his teasing in kind as she rolls her hips against his uncomfortably hard cock still trapped in the confines of his trousers. He growls into her breasts, causing a vibration she can feel in her toes. His hand is gripping her hair again as he turns his attention to her left nipple. The pleasure of his mouth on her and the slight sting of his grip on her hair makes her roll her hips against him in desperation. </p><p>          He pulls off her nipple with a groan from the added friction only to discover his dress shirt is completely unbuttoned. <em>Little minx </em>he thinks with a smirk as she snakes her hands in to feel the sinewy muscles of his chest and stomach. He tightens the grip on her hair slightly and is rewarded with a breathy moan as she bites her lower lip. He continues to watch her with dark, hungry eyes as he brings his right hand up under her skirt, making her breath hitch. She let's out a wanton moan when he slips his devilish finger under her soaked panties.</p><p>         "Oh, you are positively dripping. Is this for me, love?" He coos while dragging a long digit through her folds.</p><p>         "Yes, please Jonathan." She begs only to watch him lick the evidence of her arousal off his finger with a hum of approval. </p><p>         "Are you begging to ride my cock sweet girl? Is that why you are a wanton, desperate mess?" He growls as he unbuckles his belt with his free hand while still holding fast to her hair with the other. She lets out a whimper that he answers with a knowing smirk as he continues to free his weeping cock from the confines of his trousers. </p><p>         "Y-yes Jonathan please let me ride your cock. Please." She whispered in his ear before sucking the lobe into her mouth. She lets off long enough to whisper, "Please, sir." </p><p>         He needs no further coaxing and wastes no time pushing her panties to the side again as she raises up only to sink all the way down to the hilt, punching a moan out of them both. She raises up again with the aid of his free hand on her hip as the other is still occupied in her hair, unwilling to let go. "That's it darling, be a good girl and show me how much you want my cock." He groans out. </p><p>         She rolls her hips as her breasts heave with every panting breath, feeling the tension already beginning to build in her lower abdomen. She feels his hand loosen from her hair and graze her skin down to her throat. She whimpers with want as she tips her head back, baring her neck to him in silent plea while still continuing to impale herself on his glorious cock again and again. He takes the hint and applies gradual pressure until her wet heat is clenching around his manhood as she chases her pleasure in earnest.</p><p>         "Be a good girl and come with me." He grits out as he tightens his grip on her neck slightly. </p><p>          "Jonathan!" She keens out loudly as she free dives into the depths of her pleasure just as Jonathan spills inside her. She collapses onto his solid chest as his arms wind around her in the afterglow. They slowly find their way back to the present, just as the pilot announces their impending descent. He winks at her playfully as he helps her fix her dress before rebuttoning his trousers and dress shirt. He helps her back to her seat with ease, fastening her seatbelt before placing the tumbler of whiskey back in her hand. She bites her bottom lip before pulling him in by his dress shirt for another burning kiss. "What now, Mr. Pine?" She asks breathily.</p><p>          "You'll know soon enough, Mrs. Pine." He says with a smirk.</p><p>         </p><p>         </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>